Kidnapped
by margaret.zahn.1
Summary: summary: Elisa gets kidnapped by an ex-con who she put in jail four years before
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Stewart Bradley. I don't have the money to buy Gargoyles from Disney.

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

On a warm summer night in New York City, Detective Elisa Maza was driving home from the Erie Building on her night off. She was driving down the empty street, when another vehicle rammed into her car. Elisa loses control of her Ford Fairlane and crashes into a light pole, knocking her unconscious.

The person steps out of their vehicle to check on Elisa. They grab Elisa and put her in their car and drives off. The next night, the clan goes out on patrol when they come across several police cars. "Hey, what's going on down there?" Lexington asked. Brooklyn replies, "I don't know, but that looks like Elisa's car." They go in for a closer look, they are shocked when they see that it is Elisa's car. "Where is Elisa though?" Broadway asked. They suspect something has happened to her.

The clan stays quiet so they can hear what the officers have to say. Officer Morgan tells another officer that it looks like Elisa has been kidnapped. The clan doesn't want to believe that someone would want to kidnap her.

Across town, Elisa wakes up to find herself in a darkened warehouse tied up in a chair. Stepping out of the shadows, Elisa's kidnapper reveals himself. "Stewart Bradley." Elisa says with a hint of anger in her voice. "Hello Elisa." Stewart replies.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, the clan went in search of Elisa, not knowing if she'll be okay. No one dared to talk to Goliath about Elisa. Goliath had a hard enough time with Elisa's kidnapping. Back at the warehouse, Stuart and Elisa are having a staring contest. Stuart is the first one to speak. "I know about the gargoyles, especially the big lavender one you call Goliath." Elisa shocked, says "You've been following me?" Stuart replies, "Yes I have. I've been following you for months; right after the gargoyles blew up their own clock tower." Elisa offended says, "They were not responsible for the clock tower. It was the hunters' doing."

The clan stopped at Matt's apartment to see if he found anything. Matt told them that he didn't find anything more. All he could do at this point was to look into her arrest files and track each inmate that was released. Goliath asks Matt, "How long is your list?" Matt replies, "Three pages long." They left his apartment without any leads. Elisa had been missing for three nights and the clan was getting frantic.

At the station, Matt is looking at the list of the inmates that were released from prison. He decides to start at the bottom of the list with the most recently released inmate. He's looking into Stuart Bradley, when he notices that Stuart just required a new building. Matt then goes to look into the only lead that they have.

Matt relays on what he has found to the clan. The clan goes to Stuart's apartment to look for clues on where he might be hiding Elisa. Lexington finds a leasing contract on Stuart's desk. "You guys look at this!" Lexington exclaims. Brooklyn asks, "What is it?" Lexington replies, "It's a leasing contract for the building." Angela says, "That's the best news we have heard all night!" The clan leave Stuart's apartment and relay to Matt about the contract.

Matt and the clan meet at the warehouse being very careful. They don't want Stuart to know that they are on to him. After five minutes, the clan climbs the building's wall to get to the roof. They peer through the skylight and see Stuart and Elisa. Goliath taking charge says, "All right, this is how we're going to go in pairs to surround them. Brooklyn and Lexington, you are going to go to the west side of the building and burst through the doors. Broadway and Angela, you two take the east side. Hudson and Bronx, you are going to take the north side, Matt and I are going to be at the south."

After the clan takes their positions, they burst through the doors only to find that Stuart has a gun pointed to Elisa's head.

To Be Continued….


End file.
